


May We All Be So Lucky

by shadowysandwichphantom



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Breakfast, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Unbearably Soft, jack has indoctrinated bitty into his canadian maple syrup obsession, written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowysandwichphantom/pseuds/shadowysandwichphantom
Summary: Some mornings are just made to be lazy.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	May We All Be So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is painfully tender like the hold your face challenge on tiktok. Bitty’s favorite musical is Waitress because duh. 
> 
> For maximum vibes, read late at night or early morning while listening to “A Soft Place to Land” from Waitress.

Jack wakes up to soft light filtering into his room and to the smell of cinnamon and maple and the sound of Bitty humming gently. He looks at the clock by the bed. 11 am. He smiles to himself. He pulls on a worn Samwell hoodie and some sweatpants and goes to the kitchen. He watches Bitty work on some maple pancakes, humming something slow and sweet.

Bitty sees him and smiles warmly. Soft light filtering through the curtains turns his golden hair to a halo. He puts down the bowl of batter and goes to Jack, hugging him and holding him tightly. Jack pulls away and holds Bitty’s face for a moment, running a thumb over his cheek. Bitty turns his head to kiss Jack’s palm. Bitty smiles and pours Jack some tea with honey before starting to cook pancakes.

Jack sets up the breakfast bar. He gets out two plates, two forks, two napkins, two cups of water, one with ice and one without. Jack can't find the syrup in the fridge. He looks over at Bitty, about to ask him where it is when Bitty hands it to him. 

Jack passes by the stove on the way to the coffee maker and sees some apple compote in a saucepan and pulls out a bowl and spoon for that. Bitty runs a hand over the small of his back and kisses his shoulder in thanks. Jack kisses his forehead.

Jack pours Bitty a cup of coffee and stirs in two scoops of maple syrup and a splash of oat milk. He hands it to Bitty. Bitty takes a sip and sighs contentedly.

Jack holds out a plate for Bitty to put pancakes on. Bitty puts it next to the stove. Jack puts the extra ingredients away and cleans up the counter. Bitty taps his hand and takes the damp washcloth to wipe some batter off the counter before handing it back to Jack. Jack rinses the batter off the washcloth and wrings it out before laying it over the faucet to dry. Bitty huffs out a laugh before moving the washcloth to a hook on the side of a cabinet. 

Bitty pours the batter for the last pancake and hands Jack the bowl. Jack rinses it out and puts it in the dishwasher. Bitty turns to the compote and grabs a spoon. He scoops some of it up, holding it over his hand as he turns to Jack. Jack leans down a bit to take the spoon into his mouth. He ponders for a moment before passing Bitty the salt. Bitty furrows his brow, tasting the compote as well. He looks out the window as he thinks, before nodding and adding some salt. He stirs in the salt before tasting again. He nods a confirmation and gives Jack another bite. He nods at Bitty, who smiles in return.

As Bitty scoops the compote into a bowl, Jack checks the remaining pancakes. He puts them on the plate and sets the plate on the breakfast bar. Bitty puts the bowl of compote next to the pancakes. Bitty pulls Jack into a slow, tender kiss. Maple and cinnamon linger on his lips.  
Bitty goes around the bar and sits down. Jack turns off the stove and moves the pans off the heat. He passes Bitty his coffee, which he sips gratefully. Jack brings his tea and sits next to Bitty. Bitty kisses his hand. They both serve up pancakes with compote.

The oven beeps and bitty gets up and goes around the counter. He layers some paper towels on a plate before pulling a pan of bacon out of the oven and onto a potholder. Bitty puts the bacon strips between the paper towels, letting them soak up the oil. He puts four strips of bacon on Jack's plate and two on his own. Jack puts one of his strips of bacon on Bitty’s plate. Bitty looks at him with his hands on his hips. Jack grins at him. Bitty sighs and rolls his eyes before giving Jack another strip of bacon.

They eat in comfortable silence. Jack notices Bitty eat all three strips of bacon as well as his pancakes with a hint of pride. Jack finishes his tea at the end of the meal. Bitty gets up and collects his dishes. Jack takes both of their dishes to the sink. Bitty sighs and rolls his eyes, but lets him rinse them off before putting them in the dishwasher. Bitty walks over to him and wraps his arms around Jack’s waist. Jack leans down and kisses Bitty. Bitty smiles up at him.

“Let’s go back to bed.”


End file.
